This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Retail outlets, particularly food retailers, require multiple building systems during operation. Such building systems often include refrigeration, HVAC, lighting, and alarm systems, for example. Each of these building systems includes associated equipment to perform various functions and associated sensors to monitor related operating data for the associated equipment. Such monitored data, for example, may include various temperatures and pressures of the equipment, the system, or environment, as well as electrical data, such as current and energy consumption data for the equipment or system.
Retailers may monitor the building systems for unexpected operation by monitoring the sensed data. It is difficult, however, to monitor and compare different data sets from different sensors, devices, controllers, or equipment. For example, a user may have to examine data for each device separately, relying on memory to accomplish necessary comparisons. This, however, places a burden on the user as the user must switch from one device or display to another, losing the context of the relationships they may be trying to judge or compare.